


In This Together

by flowersheep



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersheep/pseuds/flowersheep
Summary: Hiccup understands Eret's paranoia, he really does, but if he has to spend one more job sitting in the bushes watching mole rats he's gonna lose it.





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing a lot of Fallout 4 lately so it was inevitable that I would stick some of my favorite characters in that universe and see what happens. Have to say though, when I finally got around to posting a How to Train Your Dragon fic I assumed it would be some kind of canon verse AU, since that's mostly what I have in my wips folder. But here we are.
> 
> I don't know why but somehow this feels really fitting for my first fic of 2018.

“Well that didn’t work.”

Hiccup sighed, rubbing his forehead as he thought. “Read them out to me again?” He listened intently to the list of potential passwords and wondered why, of all the things he’d thought to bring, some paper and a pen hadn’t been anywhere on his list. Well they sure would be now. “Um… try crossroad.” He double checked the math in his head and wasn’t surprised when a frustrated sigh came over the radio.

“Still nothing. One more try and we’re locked out, kid.”

“This would be a lot easier if I could actually see the terminal screen,” Hiccup said pointedly. He absently scanned the area below his chosen perch through his scope and noted that it was just as empty of raiders, yao guai, deathclaws, Gunners, etc. as it had been the last time he’d looked. “You’re being ridiculous about this.”

“I’m protecting you,” Eret said, the edges of the words worn from the number of times they’d been said.

“I’m not some scared fifteen year old kid anymore,” Hiccup reminded him. “I turned twenty last month, I think I’m up for a little more than hiding in the bushes shooting bloatflies and mole rats. Try yardstick.”

“Ah, that was it. We’ve been over this, Hiccup. A good sniper is invaluable on every op.”

“Bullshit. What value am I contributing to this mission by sitting out here? I’ve shot five bloatflies so far just out of boredom and I’m not even bothering with the mole rats anymore because it’s more entertaining to watch them fight over the dead bloatflies. There’s no reason I couldn’t be in there with you right now other than you’re paranoid.”

“It’s not paranoia, it’s caution. The lobby was full of feral ghouls.”

“You don’t think I can handle feral ghouls?”

“I’d rather not risk it.” There was a grunt. “This crate is heavier than I was expecting.”

“Oh look, another reason you should stop being paranoid and let me actually come inside the building with you. I could be helping you carry that crate right now. Or we could even lighten the load by transferring some of the things to Toothless’s pack.” Hearing his name, the dog resting beside Hiccup lifted his head and let out a soft bark. “What’s in the crate anyway?”

“Don’t know. It’s locked.”

“Hey, guess which one of us knows how to pick locks.”

“Hiccup.”

“I’m just saying, I’m a lot more useful to you inside than I am sitting out here.” Hiccup frowned as the screen of his recon scope went dark on him for a second. A sound smack and it was working fine again. Maybe after this job he’d finally be able to get ahold of the parts to fix it. “You know, you remind me of my dad when you get like this.”

“I always feel like I should take offense when you say that.”

“I just mean you’re overprotective, like he was. Which, by the way, is exactly why I ended up mauled by a deathclaw and lost half my left leg.” There was an irritated sound over the radio. “I get that this is dangerous work, believe me I do. What I don’t get is why you go to such great lengths to keep me safe, but you get to go wondering into buildings full of feral ghouls. What if something happens to you? You can’t protect me if you’re dead.”

There was quiet for long enough that Hiccup wondered if the signal had dropped. Wouldn’t be the first time. He did what he could to minimize it, but it wasn’t easy to cobble together reliable radio from whatever scrap he could dig up in the Wasteland. Finally, there was a sigh. “We’ll talk about this later,” Eret promised. “For now, can you just make sure those mole rats you’re so entertained by don’t cause me any trouble on my way out?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it.” This was definitely not the end of the conversation. Hiccup would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> my hope is to write more in this universe but.
> 
> we'll see


End file.
